Conventionally, an incubation apparatus including a temperature-controlled room is generally used to incubate various kinds of microorganisms and cells. In general, for example, a sensor detecting environment conditions such as temperature, humidity, and carbon dioxide concentration, and an environment adjusting apparatus adjusting the above-stated respective parameters are disposed in the temperature-controlled room of the incubation apparatus, and therefore, inside the temperature-controlled room is adjusted to be a predetermined environment condition.
Besides, an incubation apparatus, distinguishing an incubation state of a sample by measuring an area and the number of the cells from a photographed image to perform processes such as an exchange of culture, is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, an object of the incubation apparatus in the above-stated Patent Document 1 is just to improve a workability involved in a subculture, and an analysis object thereof is only a state of the sample inside an incubation container. Consequently, there has been a problem in a point that it is impossible to detect an abnormal state caused by a change of an environment state surrounding the incubation container, a trouble of the incubation apparatus, and so on in the above-stated Patent Document 1. For example, a possibility in which the incubation state of the sample may deteriorate in accordance with passage of time when there is a scattering of culture from other incubation containers or a trouble of an incubation apparatus, and so on. Accordingly, a means capable of detecting such abnormal state in early time has been desired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-16194